The New Dark Lord
by Halloween Phantom
Summary: Its been 113 years after the perish of the dark lord. After a hundred years of peace the ministry has lifted the ban on under age magic, as long as not in the presence of a muggle. For Elise Shast it has meant havig food on the table. She is known as silver mask in a underground club, but must soon give it up for the remainder of her year. Hogarts, as well as danger awaits her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-** **Perhaps Unwanted**

Elise's hand gently grappled with the baby bird, and its broken wing. "Why do you have to fight me when I only want to help you?", she whispered soothingly. The bird was impervious to her words, and only continued to try and get of her light grasp. She sighed. She had an unfortunate caring towards any creature. However willing or not.

She scooped up the baby raven into a shoe box after a great deal of wrestling(while trying to be tender). Elise didn't exactly have it figured out. She'd never heard of any other bird(besides an owl) living at Hogwarts. And she seriously doubted her cousins leniency on yet _another_ pet.

"Elise are you ready?", her cousin's, Lenna's, voice carried out the widow. Elise looked up shaking her dark brown wavy hair in frustration. Then felt confusion settle over her.

"Ready for what?" Without seeing her Elise could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"Diagon Alley"

A slight nausea settled over her, but Elise didn't know why. "Almost, can you give me...fifteen minutes?" Elise paused for a moment, calculating the time it would take her to clear things a little. Only a little.

"Sure" Lennas voice came clearly threw the window, and a little flummoxed.

After putting the bird in her room, and trying desperately to bandage the fighting raven with care, Elise picked up her shoes(for she would need them in London) and quickly shoved them on. She rummaged threw her draws, finding two bulging money bags, she shoved them into her pocket.

Putting her money into Gringgotts wasn't an option. However magical wizards, money didn't apear out of thin air legally. On the way out of her room several cats, and three dogs bombarded her, eager for attention.

"Alrighty, I love you to, but I-", Elise suddenly stooped her mumbling mid sentence.

"Elise are you coming. You had better not be doing anything dangerous again.", Lenna's voice was slightly distressed, and she knew her cousin worried about her constant ability to get herself into problematic situations. Like the time she set the town mayor on fire, knocked over an entire display of plates in a muggle shop, or punched the neighbors son in the face(which she felt he honestly deserved). Over all Elise considered herself an unintentional trouble maker.

Almost forgetting she picked up her satchel off the ground, and hurried up swinging the door open and narrowly missing hitting the cluster of animals. Once she was downstairs she grabbed a hand full of powder and threw it into the fire place, that almost looked like it was wheezing from lack of use. Elise jumped into the fire without hesitation, with her cousin followed close behind

Reaching Diagon Alley with stomach twisting spins wasn't exactly setting a pleasant mood, but after Elise climbed from the fire she felt the same nausea from earlier that nearly overwhelm her.

 _Why did I feel so...worried.?No not worried, rather reluctant._

With a great sigh, she settled her gaze on the famous setting. Around her witches and wizards milled, some more obviously poor, and other with smug looks that told you they had never had a troubled day. Elise knew the haughty look was not completely honest. Everybody has problems, even ones considered drastic only to the spoiled. Her cousin walked up beside her with a clear exited smile. Lenna's pretty blond hair was gusted into her face much like a halo. Disarming baby blue eyes were framed by long yellow lashes. It made Elise sad. It was her fault that her cousin had burden she should have never bare.

 _And yet I selfishly_ _wish to continue to be that burden._

Elise reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the bulging money bags. "Here Lenna. I can go shopping by myself. I want you to get some things for yourself." She handed her cousin the money bag.

Lenna gave her an uncertain, slightly joyous look. "Are you sure?" Then suddenly a pained look came over her. " Your only elven, you shoul-"

" I have my wand with me. Besides it was never your job to look after me. This is my gratitude." Elise gave a gentle smile that she only reserved for those close to her. In other words a smile for Lenna alone.

She gave the same smile back."I love you weirdo."

"I know", Elise said.

 _I really do Know._

She watched her cousin's retreating back. Elise was awful shy, and often would get very stressed while talking to other people, so she mentally prepared herself for a horrible time.

The old fashioned stores disturbed her. She felt slightly like an outcast since she was the only one not used to such places, and without an English accent. Also noting her dress attire was the only set of muggle clothes in the whole place , which felt more comfortable then the stifling robes to her.

The first shop she visited was Florish and Blotts, where she handed her book list quietly to a scrawny old man behind the counter. He looked her up and down, making Elise's palms sweat nervously.

 _I hate that I get nervous in front of people. Whats wrong with me?_

The old man rumbled threw the store with her following. He looked at all the books on the old dusty shelf's, and occasionally drooped one in her open hands. A short amount of time passed and the shuffling old man struck up a conversation.

"Its unusual to see such a pretty polite young girl by herself." He glanced at me through kind, wrinkled, gray eyes, and I smiled back at him.

"I decided to give my mom a break", she lied shyly, yet with perfect smoothness. Elise hated when people pitied her, and often pretended a few things to get them off her back.

 _They think I'm polite and pretty, but they have never seen me in my mask. They have never seen me take a grown man down before with a flick of my wand. And yet they guess me in the time of one minute. I wold never think I knew someone in that amount of time._

"How very kind of you. Would you like for directions to the other shops?", he replied with the same kind look, and a smile.

"No thank you."

"As long as your sure." He handed me one more larger book and continued to speak,"This is the last book, can we take these to the counter?" He gestured to the books in both their hands. Elise nearly toppled over from the weight of the books. She was horribly clumsy.

After paying the man for the books she stepped outside to fresh air. Not the musty air in the bookshop. The feel of the weight in her hands again gave her a panicked feeling in the pit of her stomach, and nausea.

 _Whats wrong with me today? Why do I keep on getting the_ _se feelings?_

Elise gazed at the books in her hands.

 _That's maybe its something else? Surely I want to go to Hogwarts?_


	2. Chapter 2- The Impending

**Chapter Two- The Impending**

Elise stared at the clock. And stared. Her eyes began to water as her gaze locked on the pendulum. They teared up because she was sad, not because they had been open to long.

 _No I can't go. I don't want to leave. It isn't because I don't want to go to Hogwarts. But that is the reason, isn't it? Hogwarts had changed along with the rest of the wizarding world, and even if I wasn't around to see that change, I still miss it._

Elise looked at the clouds with suspicion. Her brow was furled, and she leaned forward, hazel eyes more green in the partial sunlight. Again she was outside her shack of a house. Even if underground dueling brought in money, it would be suspicious if they suddenly bought a new house. The breeze struck up her hair again. Tomorrow she was supposed to leave. One more day.

Shifting Elise got up. She'd might as well get some frustration, out and earn some money at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smoke filled the air, and the mask clogged the sweat onto her face. Elise was to young to realize just how bad one of these underground clubs were according to morals. Her eyes flitted across the room. You would think the defeat of the dark lord would make everyone more open minded, but that wasn't the case. The end of the war and the release of the ban was cause for everyone to act their selfish way. Most of the wizarding world was thrown into poverty, and the hatred between muggle born and pureblood continued.

 _People are corrupt, and Voldemort was just someone to blame for that corruptness. Defeating one evil person didn't cause all the other ones to die off. Don't get me wrong, Voldemort topped the charts._

As Elise walked her silver mask flashed in the dim lights, and her cloak billowed at her side, making her look much larger then she actually was. Eyes followed her every step, but she ignored them. The tables were filled with Butterbeer, but her path remained straight to the back, were a large cage ended her walk. A large crowd surrounded it. The crowd was silent now, but soon there would be more people, and the entire club would be cheering for violence. No, the death of the dark lord hadn't solved a thing.

 _I hate this. I really hate this. So why do I continue?_

Suddenly Elise stoped.

 _So why do I do it? I am no better then anyone else._

Elise highered herself inside the cage.

 _What's the point? Why? I'm eleven, so why? There is no reason besides money. There is no reason._

Elise produced her wand with hesitation.

 _There is no reason._

Elise lowered her wand, and stepped out of the cage. Her morals had finally kicked in. The crowd booed and she left.

 _Why?_


	3. Chapter 3- Being Sociable

**Chapter Three- Being Sociable**

The steaming station reminded Elise of the club she'd been at the night before. It felt like forever since she'd given that up, but it had only been a single night. It seemed that platform nine and three quarters was the only thing (besides Owl communication) that hadn't advanced in the wizarding world. They know had atomatic torches, and used charmed pens and pencils instead of quills, despite many objections (many of the upper clases Wizards still used quills).

Lenna had a hold of one of Elise's hands and helped her push her trolley with the other. On top of her trolley were two cages. One holding her very first cat, Jax ,who was a dark grey , and the other, her black mini Owl, Ariel.

"I'm not stupid Elise, I know when you said you quit your job, you were talking about the underground.", Lenna looked at her with meaning.

"Wait, why'd you never try to stop me?"

"If I'd found out sooner I would have." They both paused and looked at each other. " I'm mad at you, but I understand why you were compelled into making life better." Elise was now looking quietly at the bricks separating her from the train.

 _What is she saying? I guess I kind of understand._

"Did I ever tell you why your parents died? Or mine?" Lenna looked ahead, and not at her. Elise looked up at her older cousin. " I thought I was supposed to wait a bit longer before I tell you, but after I thought about it... I realized there was no point in hiding anything from you, It's just what other people do." Lenna gave a weak smile still not looking at her. "I guess that means don't follow the crowd, huh? We don't have much time so I will try to say this quickly. Your parents died trying to stop what you almost did tonight. I've had my suspicions as to why exactly. But I can't voice them without evidence. I must have raised you wrong, Elise."

Imediately she voiced her protest, "That's not true! If it weren't for-"

"Hush now, Elise. When I took you in I knew I wouldn't raise you perfectly, the way your parents, or even mine would have. I have no guilt for raising you." Lenna looked at her one last time and shouted,"Now go!"

"Wha-" She was pushed threw brick just as the clock chimed.

On the other side of the wall Lenna muttered to herself, " I'm glad I didn't have to say goodbye this time. I hate goodbyes."

Elise's footsteps stuttered along the train. Everyone else had long since gotten on. She continued along until she got to the very end of the train, and looked in both heart torpedoed in her chest. She hadn' quite grasped what Lenna had said to her, but couldn't grasp it in a fog of anxiety. It was so much easier to be brave wearing a mask.

The first compartment had three people, but the next had only one person. Elise grasped the handle of the second door with sweaty palms. It slid open with a slight squeak, and she slipped in lugging her trunk behind her. Lenna had taught her never to rely on magic to much, so despite its heaviness, Elise still struggled with it. She was barely grasping the edge of the bag. It sliped out of her hands just as she got in the compartment. The person didn't even look up. This time she did use magic and levitated the trunk onto the rack.

As quietly as she could after that racket she settled on the opposite side and corner as the stranger. His black hair stuck up over his robes, and his head was down, leaning against the window sill. The train rumbled on, creating a loud buzz in her ears over her pounding pulse. The train bounced, but the stranger still slept on.

Elise sighed with relief and put her head down. She'd heard about someone coming around with food to buy, hopefully she didn't fall asleep.

"Who are you?" She jolted, hitting her head on the cushioned seat behind her. " You sure are clumsy, aren't you?", he said in an english accent. She looked up with wide eyes, but didn't say anything.

 _Does he want me to talk? Should I say something? What would I say?_

"Miss are you petrified? What am I saying, I know your not I saw you move."

"Hi", she squeaked out.

"Oui! Your American! That's bloody brilliant. Not many of you go to Hogwarts. I'd always wondered about that bit." Elise just stared at him. " Don't talk very much, do you? Mum always said to be scared of the quiet ones, but you don't look scary at all."

 _What should I say? What should I say?_

"I'm a second year, but I haven't seen you around. This must be your first year. I have a younger brother your age. He should be here any minute. By the way what's your name? Mine's West. At least my nickname is. It's really Westly." He smiled widely, and she smiled back timidly.

" My name is Elise, but I don't have a nickname."

"That's okay I'll take care of that soon. And you don't have to talk much. My Mum says I talk enough for two people." Elise felt pieces of her anxiety slip a way. She had never been around many people her own age, but found him easy to talk to.

"I always thought it would be hard to make friends with English folks, since, you know we have diffrent humors and all."

" Yeah I thought that to, but wait till you meet my brother, he has no humor or soul."

 _He is kind of a chatter box, isn't he?_

There was a sqeak and the door slid open again. A younger version of West came threw the door, and grummpily slid into the seat beside, who Elise assumed, his brother.

"That idiotic woman said I couldn't buy anything of the trolley till noon. What if I was starving, what then?", the younger West grumbled underbreath while pouting.

West looked at Elise ammused, and pointed at his brother," Like I said no humor. And no soul. Meet my brother, North. No nickname this time."

North hardly looked up at her. "I didn't even see you there."

"North, what have I told you about manners? And its only five minutes to noon, you couldn't wait that long?"

"That's what I'm saying! It's five minutes!"

"You have no patience. Now you have to wait to eat until you get to Hogwarts."

"What? Who said you could do that?"

"Unless you apologize to that 'idiotic' lady", West said laughing.

"I would rather starve!"

Elise sat back observing both of them, and containing a smile. They really did both look alike. They had the same green eyes and tannish skin. Their black hair stuck up in every direction.


End file.
